Childish
by thornberriess
Summary: Kalau Ryuunosuke tahu kepindahan tetangganya itu akan berdampak pada kewarasan adiknya, ia pasti sudah minta Ayah Bunda menggusur tanah sebelah untuk dijadikan pasar malam atau kolam renang. Fix, "Punya adik tsundere itu menyebalkan. Tapi punya adik tsundere ditambah sifat kepala batu itu lebih dari sekadar ujian." [Akutagawa Sibling]


**Bungo Stray Dogs** (c) **Asagiri Kafka, Harukawa 35**. _No copyright infringements are intended. Nonprofit purpose, just for self-satisfaction_. Standard warnings applied. **Notes:** OOC; _siscon_ (?); alternate universe; alternate reality; untuk Gin yang kita cintai #halah

.

.

* * *

"Gin, turun."

Panggilan—atau perintah ketiga pagi ini, mengudara.

Merasa terganggu, gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dengan perasaan enggan, kepalanya sedikit menunduk karena tempatnya berdiri lebih tinggi dari si pemanggil.

Oke, yang didapati netra hitamnya adalah kakak tersayang yang sedang melipat tangan di dada dan alis tertekuk dalam. Kesimpulan sementara, kakaknya marah. Alasan pertama: Gin lagi-lagi kedapatan mengintip tetangga, dan alasan kedua: Gin dua kali mengabaikan perintah kakaknya.

"_Mou_, Ryuu-_nii _mengganggu saja." Bibir mungil itu mengerucut lucu. "Berangkat kuliah sana! Nanti terlambat. Aku masih mau lihat Atsu-_kun_," ucapnya singkat, sebelum tubuhnya kembali berbalik untuk melanjutkan aktivitas.

Halah, apa-apaan panggilannya itu. Atsu-_kun_? Sok akrab sekali. Padahal bicara tatap muka lima menit saja sudah tremor.

Oke, Gin memang aneh, tapi berkat kepindahan _dia_ sebulan lalu, kadar keanehan adik tersayangnya meningkat drastis. Senyum-senyum sendiri yang sungguh tidak Akutagawa sekali, hingga melontarkan pertanyaan menohok seperti "Ryuu-_nii _lebih **_suka_** bersama Dazai-_san_ atau Atsushi-_sama_, sih?"

Ryuunosuke cuma bisa elus dada.

Gin merespon dengan senyum ala bidadari surga.

Tolong, kalau Ryuunosuke tahu kepindahan tetangganya itu akan berdampak pada kewarasan adiknya, ia pasti sudah minta Ayah Bunda menggusur tanah sebelah untuk dijadikan pasar malam atau kolam renang wisata.

Sekali lagi, Ryuunosuke sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan adiknya.

_Lagipula, apa sih bagusnya si Nakajima itu? _Ryuunosuke pernah bertanya.

Dan dijawab panjang lebar dengan, _Apa sih yang Ryuu-nii pikirkan selama ini?_ _Of course its because_ _Atsushi-_sama_ is clever. At the early age of five, he had already set his life course on copy-writer or novelist. He had learned to read when he was four, was devouring _Mr. Pickles Goes Downtown_ and _Let's Take A Trip To Headquarters! _at four and a half, and at five he was already telling his mom he was going to be a novelist like his idol. By six and seven he had graduated to _Agatha Christie Mystery Series_, and by ten, he was sounding out his first _Ellery Queen _novel. Atsushi-_sama _is better than Ryuu-_nii.

Ryuunosuke sudah cerita belum kalau adiknya itu sama pintarnya dengan dirinya?

Pintar nge-les, maksudnya.

Nakajima Atsushi memang pernah bercerita kalau yang bersangkutan berkeinginan menjadi penulis dan memiliki ketertarikan dengan genre misteri, tapi darimana Gin tahu tentang semua itu? Nge-_stalk _kan juga ada batasannya. _Nggak ngorek informasi semenjak balita juga kali, dek._

Bosan diabaikan, Ryuunosuke meningkatkan intonasi suara. "Turun atau kugunting celana dalammu."

"RYUU-_NII_."

"Apa."

Ryuu-_nii_—Ryuunosuke _oniisan_, makin menajamkan sorot matanya. Iris abu-abunya mengilat tak suka. Hei, siapa juga yang tidak kesal melihat adik perempuannya bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk mengintip tetangga mereka—yang katanya tampan itu—memberi makan anjing. Masih pakai _dress_ tidur yang roknya hanya setengah paha pula—lihat! terkena angin sedikit saja, celana dalam putih dengan renda-renda _pink_ itu terekspos jelas. Untung, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke masih waras untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam.

Mungkin Ryuunosuke harus memerintahkan para _butler_ untuk meninggikan pagar rumah mereka, atau meminta penjaga kebun membabat habis semak perdu di sekitaran pagar yang digunakan adik mungilnya sebagai tempat persembunyian kursi untuk memanjat, atau mungkin ... mengusir tetangga sasaran intip yang notabennya adalah teman sekampus. _Tidak, tidak, tidak_. Semuanya beresiko untuk memancing amukan ibunda mereka. Apalagi untuk opsi kedua, membabat semak perdu, bisa-bisa malah rambutnya yang dibabat.

Ryuunosuke menghela napas. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya menghentikan kelakuan _absurd_ adiknya. "Turun. Dari. Kursi. Sekarang!"

Merasa tak punya pilihan, Gin segera melompat ke bawah. Kaki-kaki kecil itu akhirnya menapak tanah setelah sedari tadi berjinjit di atas kursi plastik.

Melihat tampang kakaknya yang ganteng tapi menyebalkan itu terus berekspresi asam, membuat kejengkelannya makin memuncak. Pasti perasaan negatif itu akumulasi dari peristiwa semalam. Iyaaa, saat dirinya belum tidur. Iyaaa, saat dirinya iseng menyibak gorden karena mendengar suara mobil si tetangga. Dan iyaaa, saat mendapati sang pujaan hati—Nakajima Atsushi pulang bersama wanita cantik bermarga Montgomery sambil saling melempar senyum bahagia. Iyaaa itu semua yang bikin kesal. Pokoknya _Kesal, kesal, kesal, kesallllll._

Mata Ryuunosuke memicing, dagu naik tanda arogansi. "Masuk. Mandi. Lalu sarapan."

"Hmph—" menoleh dengan enggan. "Ini bukan karena aku takut sama Ryuu-_nii_ loh ya."

Punya adik _tsundere_ itu menyebalkan. Tapi punya adik _tsundere_ ditambah sifat kepala batu itu lebih dari sekadar ujian. —Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, 19 tahun.

.

end.


End file.
